Glen Bowasnitch
"I came to this country to live the dream, but I also came here to create your nightmare." - Glen Bowasnitch Glen Vladimir Bowasnitch is a young war veteran settling in Liberty City and is one of the 10 main characters in Grand Theft Auto: Guns of the Night and is voiced and motion captured by Chris Pratt. Glen retired from the military at such a young age because his parents put him in there for his own good, as well as his country's. Glen then deals with troubles of his friends and his brother, Robert. Glen needs to find a way to fix these problems, but does it criminal style. Early Life Glen was born on October 1, 1985, to Russian Immigrants: War veteran Ivan Bowasnitch and secretary Cecilia Bowasnitch. Believe it or not, his family came from the riches. His ancestry was of royal blood, but however, came down to a normal rich life. Glen is the youngest son, as he has an older brother, older by 4 years, named Robert. Glen is a Christian. Glen was one of those kids that you would want to hang out with as a child. He is described: Awesome, funny, cool and kind. However, you could get in trouble occasionally. Glen wanted to become a firefighter when he grew up, but later changed his mind, after seeing on the news that a firefighter died trying to save a child in the fire. In High School, his main focus was on Science. He graduated with straight A's and went to University to study Biology. He graduated after 6 years. Glen was sent to the military by his parents because they thought that if Glen wanted to save lives from fire, he could save lives in general. He was sent in the military and stayed for 7 years. He decided to not quit, but to retire. This is unusual because he retired at such a young age. He came back and reunited with his family and noticed that his brother, Robert, is engaged with his fiancee, Tiffany. However, he is having business troubles and his father getting sick in a terrible way. Life Today Glen is in a relationship with his High School Sweetheart, Elaine Turginmann. His brother's business of cars, is at the edge of bankruptcy (similar to Carter Harrington's story). His friends from High School (or new) are having trouble with gangs, foes or the fuzz. Glen also needs to help his father get well, before he eventually dies. Personality Glen is a very normal guy. As a child, he is described as a fun-loving kid. As a teenager, he was smart, sneaky and funny. Now, he is smart, sneaky, stealthy and somewhat cocky. His love life has the same personality as Glen was as a kid, fun loving. Trivia * Glen is 6'4'' * Glen is heavily based on Retro/Old GTA characters: Niko Bellic and Claude Speed. The comparisons of Glen and Niko are very obvious: Went to war, Russian related blood, handle guns well, have relatives and friends with trouble and have a love life (Niko with Kate and Glen with Elaine). The comparisons of Claude are bit complicated, however, both of them are a bit silent when talking to foes, but Claude is completely silent when Glen "saves his voice for later". * Glen has a love for guns. * Glen's brother Robert is similar to Niko's cousin, Roman. * Glen was once a vegetarian. Category:Characters in Guns of The Night